letitgo_arendellefandomcom-20200213-history
Letitgo Arendelle
Letitgo Arendelle is da daughter of ELSUH, and cheese wants to let it go! Info Name: Letitgo Arendelle Age: 15 Parent's Story: Frozen Appearance: I'm a pretty Norwegian blonde wearing a blue snow dress. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Inga Trolsen Secret Heart's Desire: To let it go. My Magic Touch: I have ice powers. Storybook Romance Status: I will date any gender. Oh Curses Moment: They don't have a bathroom for someone who identifies as cheesegender. What's a cheese to do if cheese can't find a bathroom for cheeseself? Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I can sing Let It Go here! Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. It's for sissies. Best Friends Forever After: My cousin Inga. Biography Hello, Clarice. I am Letitgo Arendelle. I am the daughter of Elsa from Frozen. I was born female, but my gender is cheese. My pronouns are cheese and cheeseself. I am probably one of 25,000 Elsa daughters that people create for Ever After High, even though Frozen is not a fairy tale. I have ice powers inherited from my mother, and I use and abuse them. I freeze the whole school so they can all have a snow day. I also do ice dancing, skiing, and making snowcones. Just remember one thing: don't eat the yellow snow. When I'm angry, I freeze people, and when I'm really angry, I can turn summer into winter. I can also make giant monsters with my snow and use them to terrorize the school. I can turn HM Grimm into a human popsicle and enter him in an ice sculpting contest. I can also fart snowflakes and poop ice cubes. But what I like best of all is singing. I sing my mother's song, Let It Go. I sing it ever 15 minutes because it's such a good song with wonderful meaning. Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sea! Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me pee! I'm on Tumblr, and I am a feminist, a vegan, an atheist, and a social justice warrior. Check your privilege! Or I'll let the cold bother you anyway. I also go there to reblog my Supernatural pics. I'm such a fan of those guys! Being a social justice warrior, I am easily offended by everything, especially when it comes to complaining about video games. I had Little Mac sent to jail for punching Samus in a trailer, got Lucky Chloe from Tekken 7 removed because she was demeaning, and got Tetris banned for having no cheesegender characters. Then again, I haven't played video games since I lost to Glass Joe in Punch-Out. It scarred me for life. I have a cousin named Inga, who goes to school with me. She is so awesome. She is a lobster trapped in a girl's body and a fellow social justice warrior. And now I have to go back to Tumblr and reblog. Die cis scum! Trivia *Cheese is voiced by Idina Menzel. *Cheese is allergic to fennel. *Cheese loves the song 19/2000 by Gorillaz. (Cheese's particularly fond of the Soulchild Remix.) *Cheese is a big fan of ABBA. *Cheese is also a big fan of Anita Sarkeesian. *Cheese is a Hillary Clinton supporter and a Black Lives Matter supporter. *Cheese is also a supporter of the Me Too movement. *Cheese loves the 2016 Ghostbusters movie. *Cheese gets mad when people assume cheese's gender *Cheese is a die-hard Steven Universe fan. *Cheese is friends with cheese cousin's boyfriend Mengistu. *Cheese is also friends with Jill Break and Mackenzie Brave. Gallery Videos Category:Nonbinary Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Feminists Category:SJWs Category:Tumblrinas Category:Liberals Category:Norwegians Category:Superpowered Category:Disney Category:Royalty Category:Frozen Category:Gamergate Category:Atheists Category:Pansexuals Category:Misandrists Category:Triggered Category:Vegetarians Category:Black Lives Matter Category:MeToo Category:Woke